


Позывной "Стайлз"

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стилински всегда любил напевать особенно навязчивые песенки, или Такого военного стерека вы еще не читали</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позывной "Стайлз"

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Мы (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer) искатели интересных моментов из игр на Flymer в тэге #стерек  
> Здесь будем публиковать свои зарисовки, история которых началась со спора А1 и А2. Хотите знать больше? Присоединяйтесь к нам)  
> Приятного чтения)
> 
> Carly Rae Jepsen – I really-really like you - саунд

 

 

Спорный вопрос состоит даже в том, когда это все началось: с того злосчастного вечера в душном автобусе или же с первого совместного дежурства? Дерек все никак не мог определиться, когда именно его постигла подобная небесная кара в виде щуплой ходячей за ним хвостом проблемы, по имени «Стайлз». Это ведь даже не имя, а готовый позывной. Однозначно.  
  
Маленькое вертлявое уебище. Еще и говорливое настолько, что иногда хочется вырвать ему язык. Или выкусить. Дерек еще не определился. Но, Хейл все равно согласится с любым, кто ему скажет, что мальчишка Стилински просто незаменим. Нигде. На миссии его гибкому уму позавидует любой, да и, стоит признать, что готовит Стайлз так же отменно, как и пиздИт.  
  
Уже второй контракт этот мешок с костями таскается за Хейлом, набившись в напарники. Дерек даже не может вспомнить, учитывали ли его мнение в этом вопросе.  
  
\- Мы ведь эффективная команда? – в очередной раз улыбался мальчишка, протирая свою винтовку.  
\- То, что ты насмотрелся «Обливиона» в джипе не поможет тебе казаться и на йоту умнее, глист вертлявый, - все в той же привычной ответной интонации огрызнулся Хейл, скрывая улыбку в слегка отросшей за время задания щетине.  
  
Дерек всегда поражался, как легко парень переносил моральные травмы, которые загоняли людей в себя, если не на недели угрюмого молчания, так на дни, часы. Хотя, в случае самого Хейла — на годы. У Стайлза же это сводилась к минутам. Несколько минут на траве у палатки перед общим отбоем. Стилински не рассказывал, что его грызет, а Дерек не спрашивал. Тревожить затянутые раны плохая примета.  
  
\- Хей, угрюмая рожа! - зажимая ладонью плечо, мальчишка шагал в сан.часть. И это был не такой и редкий случай, чтобы Дерек удивился или забеспокоился. Стайлз снова сам лазил по лесу.  
– Ты слишком долго спал.  
  
\- Попадешь на растяжку - я тебя по кускам собирать в корзинку не буду, - Дерек без лишних вопросов перехватив Стайлза за однотонную армейскую футболку. Таких по сумкам завались. Хоть на тряпки пусти, но нет, мальчишка таскает одну и ту же, нашив на ней хренову летучую мышь.  
\- Волчище, я тут красная шапочка, а не ты, - парировал Стайлз, перехватив руку напарника и хитро свернув глазами. Чертовы блядские искры.  
\- Твоя байка не под стать тропическому лесу.  
\- Это он не под стать мне, - отшучивался Стайлз, каким-то магическим образом выпутываясь из футболки, за которую «ласково придерживал» его Дерек.  
\- СТИЛИНСКИ!  
\- Уйду от тебя в десантники!  
\- Очень на это надеюсь!  
  
\- Хэй, Дерек!  
Хейл резко повернулся на голос. И замер. Ему уже было плевать на все инструкции и поручения. Стайлз. Эта вертлявая сволочь упала на колени, сжимая ладонь в районе груди.  
\- Блять, - Дерек в мгновение оказался рядом, укладывая Стайлза на спину и во все горло требуя врача и носилки, постепенно оттащив своего засранца в укрытие. Выстрелы не стихали, но то, как отрывисто дышит юноша у него в руках, ни с чем не спутаешь. Хотел бы он слышать подобный темп вдохов в другой ситуации. Но судьба распорядилась иначе.  
\- Хе-е-ейл, - протянул мальчишка.  
\- Да? - тут же отозвался командир. – Где болит? Как? Стайлз, не молчи.  
\- I need to tell you something… - актерски прохрипел Стилински.  
И тут эта гадина тихо напела:  
\- I really-really –really -really –really -really like you, - протянул Стилинки, слегка качая головой, прикрыв глаза, и сжимая руку Дерека. Боль никто не отменял, а всю сразу забрать было сложно. Радует, что ее еще можно забрать. Значит за жизнь уебка можно не опасться.  
  
\- Do you want me? - поддержал Хейл, на этот раз не сдерживая улыбку. За четыре года бок обок с этим особым сортом остоумного дауна и не такие песни выучишь.  
\- I want you too!

 

                                                                                                           

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальность. Открытость. Эмоции. Юмор.  
> И немного, совсем чуть-чуть, сарказма.  
> Хмурится у нас в группе только Дерек.  
> Мы вас любим.  
> Добро пожаловать!  
> (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer)


End file.
